


Road Trip

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Lisa and Sara decide to take a road trip to Coast City. Shenanigans ensue.





	Road Trip

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just take the Waverider?” Lisa asks for the seventh time today.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Lise?” Sara asks.

“Two hours down the road at the Coast City Beach.”

Sara rolls her eyes behind her sunglasses.

“It’s about the journey, not the destination, sweet pea.”

Lisa scrunches up her nose in adorable way. “Ugh, I hate that nickname.”

“No you don’t.” Sara smiles.

Lisa doesn’t respond, because, okay fine, she does love when Sara brings out the pet names. She will die before she admits that out loud though.

It is quiet for a while with only sounds of low pop music thrumming from the speakers. It isn't much longer until they pass a sign for a rest area.

“Need to stop?” Sara asks.

Lisa hums in thought. “Yes, I think we'll need to freshen up.”

“Freshen up from what?” Sara asks.

Lisa doesn't respond buries her head in the crook of Sara's neck, tonguing at the sensitive flesh.

Sara gives a gasp as she tries to keep her eyes on the road.

“Are you propositioning me?” Sara teases as starts trailing kisses down Sara's arm.

“Was that not clear enough.” Lisa asks, voice trailing off and her hands trailing even lower.

“Lisa!” Sara shrieks, jerking the steering wheel involuntarily. “Do you want to get us killed?”

“No, what I do wanna do is fuck you right now in the backseat of this car.” Lisa replies, smoothly. She presses her fingers against Sara. She moans.

“I thought you were all gung-ho about being on the beach already.” Sara says, taking the curve to the rest stop rather sharply.

Lisa tutted. “Weren’t you the one who said we should enjoy the journey? And I currently want to enjoy the journey between your legs.”

“Fuck,” Sara pants.

She pulls into a parking spot in the corner of the rest stop parking lot, not even bothering with trying to hide the vehicle. Honestly, if anyone happened upon them, they would probably be better off for it. Sara, always the humanitarian.

Sara puts the car in park and slips out of her pants.

“I bet I can make you come in five minutes.” Lisa challenges.

“Oh, you’re on, Goldie.” Sara says, before grabbing the back of Lisa’s head and tugging her in for a ravenous kiss.

Sara ends up coming in three minutes flat... the first time anyways. Their little pit stop detoured to the half hour mark and by the end of it both women were halfway naked and sweaty in the back seat.

“I will admit that this certainly wouldn’t have happened if we had taken the Waverider.” Lisa says as Sara lazily pets her hair, her sexed out brain making her more honest.

Sara smirks. “This is proof why you should go along with all my plans.”

“Hey, now, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Name one bad plan.” Sara challenges. Lisa gets this look on her face and _oh fuck_ , Sara wishes she could take those words back.

“Well, _dear,_ there was the time you thought inviting Oliver to your 29th birthday was a sound idea. And the time we went on a double date with Kendra and Amaya. Oh, and let’s not forget about the incident in Calvin City and-”

Sara waves her hand around. “Okay, okay. I get the point, but this plan certainly worked out well enough.” Sara says, leaning in to indulge Lisa with another kiss.

“That remains to be seen. We still haven’t made it to the beach. I want a drink with one of those little umbrellas.” Lisa pouts her lip out.

Sara lightly smacks Lisa’s ass. “Get your clothes on and we’ll be on our way.”

Fully dressed and after briefly cleaning up in the bathroom, they make it back to the front seat and are back on the road.

They eventually make it to Coast City. They swim and sunbath and Lisa finally gets her alcoholic beverage, or seven.

The sun starts to sink over the horizon and Sara and Lisa find themselves sharing a laid out beach towel watching the sunset. As the sun, finally dips below the horizon, Lisa leans over and gives Sara a kiss on the lips, licking into her mouth like she tastes of sugar.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Lisa whispers into Sara’s mouth.

“Happy anniversary.” Sara says smiling, tugging Lisa backwards to press their lips together for another kiss.

The two of them kissed until the sun was well below the horizon and the stars came out. Despite the chill in the air, the two of them were still quite cozy as they stayed cuddled up next to each other pointing out constellations, their wedding rings glinting in the moonlight from where their hands were intertwined.

It was an anniversary they'd remember for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting for this delightful pairing! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
